I Loved Her First
by Shiba Ayame
Summary: The King of Neo France reflects on giving Maria Louise away to George. Songfic to "I Loved Her First" by Heartland. Oneshot. Part two of a two-oneshot series.


I'll be dancing to this at my wedding with my dad - we already decided, I love the song too damn much and my dad was raised on old-school Country. I honestly cry every time I hear it.

Disclaier: Don't own G Gundam, and "I Loved Her First" is the property of Heartland.

I Loved Her First

Oneshot

lololololol

The ceremony, of course, was absolutely beautiful. Chibodee was the best man, Rain was the maid of honor. Little Kyoji, Rain and Domon's son now two years old, was a little flower boy with the approval of both her parents. Sai Saici barely cept himself from crying, which was a bit of a sight to see.  
Both bride and groom wore what was considered 'ceremonial' for them - his formal robes, she using the wedding gown her mother had worn with a few Swarovski embellishments her seamstress had added.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way _

_Lost in the moment and each others face _

_So much in love you're alone in this place _

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

Keiun and Zuisen were both present that night, and Chibodee's giris could be seen bawling their eyes out collectively in the first row on the right (if you looked towards the altar). Natasha was also a bridesmaid, all of them wearing pale blue gowns, hair up.

_I was enough for her not long ago _

_I was her number one _

_She told me so _

_And she still means the world to me _

_Just so you know_

So sitting here at the reception held in the ballroom of the French Palace, the king was almost tearing up. He was sure it was only the third or fourth time he'd cried since his wife's death (once or twice when he missed his daughter too much and at least once during the battle against the Devil Gundam), and he didn't cry often.

_So be careful when you hold my girl _

_Time changes everything _

_Life must go on _

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

So watching them dance like that, all smiles and rainbows and not-a-care-in-the-world, set him aback a little. Though shortly after Maria Louise turned sixteen they had become an 'item', it took him by suprise when George had approached him that night after dinner in Neo Japan with his idea two years after.

_But I loved her first and I held her first _

_And a place in my heart will always be hers _

_From the first breath she breathed _

_When she first smiled at me _

_I knew the love of a father runs deep _

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday _

_But it still hard to give her away _

_I loved her first_

After the first dance was done, after the small crowd had stopped its applause, the father of the bride was handed the the congregation's attention to offer his blessing. "I honestly don't have anything planned, but hopefully I can spew out something - I'm an educated man, shouldn't I be able to pull a sweet nothing out of thin air?" Ladies and men laughed alike. "Honestly I knew what would happen, after the first time I saw you two after that last fight. When you turned sixteen, ma petite cherie, it was just a matter of time."

_How could that beautiful woman with you _

_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew _

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to _

_And tucked into bed all those nights _

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her _

_It was only a matter of time_

The gathering smiled, and the maestro (now taking a short break along with his chamber orchestra) announced the father-daughter dance. Maria Louise smiled, her father gave a weaker one. He took his daughter into his arms, leading her to a slow steady beat flowing from the band into the afternoon sky. Maria Louise silently thanked Rain for telling her the secret of waterproof makeup for the event.

_But I loved her first and I held her first _

_And a place in my heart will always be hers _

_From the first breath she breathed _

_When she first smiled at me _

_I knew the love of a father runs deep _

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday _

_But its still hard to give her away _

_I loved her first_

The dance was over, accepted by much clapping of the congregation and palace staff, given off for the day and invited to join the party. Chibodee's speech as best man was beautifully worded, undoubtedly written by Shirley and drilled into his head, forcing said scrtptwriter to smile and Bunny scoff under her breath something about how being single at a wedding always makes you feel worse.

Maria Louise and George knew what they were supposed to do when someone tapped their champagne flute with a piece of silverware, and to no suprise Rain was the one who rang first. Little Kyoji and Sai (suprisingly) resounded in a chorus of "Ewww, cooties!" while most of the crowd giggled and smiled. Raymond rested a hand on his king's shoulder, whether to tell him 'You just have to let her go, she's happy' or 'Remember when you and your wife were the same?' he didn't know.

_From the first breath she breathed _

_When she first smiled at me _

_I knew the love of a father runs deep _

_Someday you might know what I'm going through _

_When a miracle smiles up at you _

_I loved her first_

"They'll be fine, your majesty. You know that. It's just... something to get used to."

lololololol

Short little oneshot songfic. I love this song. I even cried writing it... :sob:

Note: Another wedding tradition I know, when someone taps their champagne flute with a fork or spoon, the bride and groom have to kiss.

Review? Review.


End file.
